


Literal

by unluckyCharm



Series: Ryuji "Cars 2 made me gay" Sakamoto [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Also how many fics do I have to write before ryugana is acknowledged as a filter for ao3, Bc I WILL write as many as necessary, I hate tagging things like this it makes these fics sound intense, I promise I will actually watch/play the game eventually, In which Ann and Akira become gossip chums, Literally everything I write is vanilla I just make a lot of sex jokes, Mentions of unintentional beastiality, Tbh this is mostly meant as like...clarification of what direction Im taking this, Until then congrats you get very little characterisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Akira is a week past casual and he still doesn't understand. Ann knows more than she ever wanted to.





	Literal

Akira has been standing by the kitchen counter, staring at his hands for the past five or so minutes. Ann isn’t quite sure what to do. He’s been quieter, this past week, thinking something over. His brow is furrowed, clearly concerned by whatever he’s working through.

“Keep scowling and your face will freeze like that.”

He looks up, startled.

“Oh. Sorry, I was just...”

He squints, hesitates.

“Um, Ann?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you consider Morgana to be….attractive?”

Ann wants to cry.

“Oh god. Not you, too.”

“What?”

“Akira please don’t tell me you have a crush on Morgana. Just. Just leave the room right now I can’t deal with this again.”

“OH- no, no I definitely do not have a crush on Morgana, I- wait. Deal with this again?”

Ann freezes. She can’t let him know. This burden of knowledge is hers to bear. Akira, the beautiful fool, barrels on anyway.

“Holy shit. You know! How long have you known?”

“What?”

Did Ryuji tell him? Ann is livid. He could’ve been talking it over with Akira this whole time! She didn’t need to be any part of this. She didn’t deserve to be part of this.

“It’s weird, right? Like I was kinda thinking, well, Morgana considers himself human, and wants to be human, so maybe it’s fine, but then I thought about it some more and? Morgana is a cat, Ann. Or at least, in a cat body.”

“Akira, has he explained all of this to you?”

Akira looks embarrassed. 

“Well, uh, actually I have not spoken to him since I figured it out. I just. Couldn’t.”

Ann never got that option. She would have loved to not speak to Ryuji for six months. Finally being able to talk to someone about this is such a relief. She pulls Akira to the table, sits him down.

“Oh MAN then you have no idea. Akira, get this: he has zero interest in cat Morgana.”

“What? But he was-”

“Yes, he has a crush on Morgana personality-wise. But. He is only interested in the van.”

Akira looks more confused than he had earlier. Maybe this talk is doing more harm than good, but Ann can’t bring herself to care. She has had to keep this secret for far too long.

“He is literally only attracted to Morgana as a vehicle.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

Akira puts his head against the table.

“I’m disbanding the Phantom Thieves.”

“I wish you would.”

“I’m blocking his number.”

Ann shudders.

“You really should.”


End file.
